Quarrel
by kimmy ranaomi
Summary: Sakura sebal bukan main dengan kekasihnya yang lebih mementingkan basket di banding dirinya. Apa bagusnya sih bola orange jelek itu?/quarrel of SasuSaku/Oneshoot/


Naruto own by Masashi. K

* * *

 **Q.U.A.R.R.E.L**

* * *

 **.**

Haruno Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya. Matahari belum menampakkan seluruh pesona panasnya, hanya semburat kuning merah disela-sela rumah di sebelah timur. Sakura bersyukur hari ini hujan tak lagi turun. Ia membutuhkan kehangatan pagi ini setelah semalam tenggelam dalam kesedihan hatinya. Sisa air mata masih ada di pipinya, entah berapa lama ia menangis hingga tertidur.

Sekarang saja, hatinya kembali meringis. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Dia tidak ingin bersedih lagi, tidak untuk pagi ini. Dia tidak ingin muncul di sekolah dengan mata bengkak dan wajah yang memelas. Tidak ada satu pun orang di sekolahnya perlu mengetahui kesedihan hatinya,tidak juga Ino, sahabat karibnya,apalagi...Uchiha Sasuke.

Argh Sasuke bakaaaa! Jerit Sakura dalam hati. Pria itulah yang membuatnya selalu menangis tiap malamm sejak hubungan mereka berakhir seminggu yang lalu. Tanpa dapat ditahan, peristiwa malam itu pun terbayang lagi di kepala Sakura.

.

* * *

 **-!-**

* * *

Pukul tujuh, Uchiha Sasuke seharusnya muncul di rumahnya. Bungsu Uchiha itu selalu menepati janji, namun akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke selalu datang terlambat tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mereka sudah sering bertengkar karena masalah ini dan selalu tidak tuntas, karena Sasuke akan mengulangi lagi keterlambatannya di kemudian hari.

Malam itu harusnya menjadi malam yang penting bagi mereka berdua. Mereka akan merayakan dua tahun hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sakura sudah merencanakan akan mengajak Sasuke ke restoran jepang yang romantis, bahkan ia sudah mempersiapkan hadiah kejutan untuk diberikannya pada Sasuke, sebuah jam tangan keren yang dibelinya dengan tabungan sisa uang jajannya selama setahun. Dalam skenario gadis cantik itu kencan mereka kali ini akan menjadi yang terhebat dan tak akan terlupakan. Semua menjadi mimpi buruk, saat Sasuke muncul satu jam telat. Sakura marah bukan main. Apalagi alasannya hanya karena pria itu tertidur.

"Kenapa bisa tertidur sih?!" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Capek, tadi latihan basketnya berat."

"Main basket?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura mendelik marah, hatinya kesal bukan main. Sudah lama ia dinomor duakan oleh Sasuke, sejak kekasih tampannya itu terpilih sebagai tim inti sekolah mereka. Berapa kali ia harus mengalah hanya karena Sasuke ingin memegang bola bundar yang jelek dan menyebalkan itu.

"Kau harus pilih, aku atau basket?!" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sasuke nampak terkejut. Ia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Mana yang kau pilih, aku atau basket huh?" Desak Sakura lagi.

"Kenapa aku harus memilih? Konyol sekali."

"Tidak bisa! Kau itu harus pilih salah satu, kalau tidak hubungan kita akan seperti ini terus, dan terus terang aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, kalau aku harus mengalah terus sama jadwal basketmu!"

"Sakura, aku janji lain kali..."

"Cukup! Tak usah ada janji seperti itu lagi, percuma! Sekarang aku ingin kau tegas, mana yang lebih penting, aku atau basket?"

Sasuke tidak mendebat lagi, ia terdiam, sementara Sakura tetap keras kepala dan terus mendesak dirinya untuk mengambil keputusan secepatnya.

"Karena kau terus memaksaku untuk memilih sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan pilihan, maka aku pilih basket, karena sejak dulu aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa masuk dalam tim..."

"Ya sudah kalau memang itu pilihanmu, kita putus!" sembur Sakura cepat dan emosi.

Sejak saat itu, mereka pun tak pernah berhubungan lagi. Beberapa kali Sasuke menelpon, tapi Sakura selalu menolak karena hatinya masih terluka. Untuk mengobatinya, Sakura mulai mencoba menumbuhkan bibit kebencian dalam dirinya terhadap Sasuke, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sekolah akan tetap menyenangkan tanpa Sasuke disampingnya. Oleh karena itu, Sakura bertekad menyembunyikan semua kesedihan saat di sekolah. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh melihatnya menangis.

Sakura menggosok matanya kuat-kuat saat ia merasakan kantung air matanya mulai penuh -cepat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Hari pertama di sekolah tanpa ada Sasuke disela-sela jam istirahat.

Siapa yang akan menemaninya nanti saat ia punya masalah?  
Siapa yang akan menghiburnya kalau nilai ulangannya jelek?

Siapa yang akan membelanya jika ada teman sekelas yang membencinya?  
Siapa yang akan menemaninya pulang?

* * *

 **-!-**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kesedihannya sepanjang minggu, Sakura mengevaluasi kembali keputusannya dan mempertanyakan perasaannya. Jelas ia masih sayang pada pemain basket favorit sekolahnya tersebut, begitupun perasaan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Lalu apakah yang menghalangi bersatunya perasaan mereka?

Basket! Itu jawabannya, seru Sakura dalam hati. Ia sangat membenci permainan yang memisahkan mereka ini. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah ia sendiri jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dengan Sasuke karena basket, sama seperti gadis-gadis di depannya tadi? Bahkan saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pun di lapangan basket, sambil memegang bola bundar jelek itu.

Saat Sakura masih bergelut dengan perasaannya. Pertandingan bertambah seru. Waktu tinggal beberapa detik lagi, namun posisi skor masih tertinggal 2 point. Bola ditangan tim Sasuke. Posisi penjagaan lawan nampak ketat bukan main, tidak ada peluang sama sekali. Sasuke segera mendekat meminta bola. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia melesatkan bola dari posisi diluar jangkauan tembak ke arah ring.

Wusss!

Bola melewati ring dengan mulus. Skor 3 angka! Berarti tim Sasuke menang satu point. Ino segera melonjak riang bersamaan dengan pendukung lainnya di dalam gedung.

"Jidaaaat, kita menang!" sorak Ino sambil memeluk Sakura yang nampak masih bingung sejak tadi. Jika saja ia bisa memutar waktu dan tidak memberikan pilihan tolol itu pada Sasuke.

"Sakura….!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara memanggilnya dari arah lapangan. Sakura berbalik seketika dan melihat Sasuke membentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gaya keren khas Uchiha sekali.

"Kemenangan ini untukmu." serunya lagi.

Suara penonton yang masih sibuk bersorak-sorak dan bertepuk tangan, membuat Sakura hanya melihat gerakan abstrak dari mulut Sasuke.

"APAAA?" teriak Sakura.

"Happy 2nd Anniverssary, baka!"

"APAAA?!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu segera berlari ke arah meja panitia. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke mengambil alih mic yang dipegang MC yang sibuk mengumumkan jadwal pertandingan berikutnya. Kini suara seksi Sasuke terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sakura.

"Sakura, happy 2nd anniversary, kemenangan ini untukmu. Ada banyak rasa sayang di dalam hatiku, aku sayang keluargaku, koleksi CD ku, sekolah kita, teman-teman, termasuk basket dan kau. Tidak ada yang harus dipilih dan mengorbankan yang lainnya. Aku pun tidak akan mengorbankan sayangku padamu, hanya karena sayangku pada yang lain..."

Sampai disitu, Sasuke berusaha mengambil napas, sementara suasana gedung malah menjadi hening sejak tadi, semua menyimak perkataan Sasuke. Begitu juga Sakura yang nampak terpana dengan kejadian ini.

"Aku menyayangimu" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Sakura. Semua kembali menunggu.

"Ayo Sakura, kasih tanda!" desak Ino setengah berbisik.

Untuk beberapa detik, Sakura masih berdiri dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menuruni tangga, memungut salah satu bola basket dari lantai dan mendekati salah satu ring. Ditembakkannya bola itu ke atas.

Wuusss!

Bola masuk kedalam ring, mulus!

Semua penonton bertepuk tangan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura pun membalasnya.

"Baka.." bisik Sasuke gemas, Sakura nyengir.

"Aiii Sasuke-kun, aku juga mencintamu!"

Sasuke sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Tapi lama-lama ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

"Mmpphh..sudmph..ahh...cukkmm..uphh...Sassh.." desah Sakura di sela-sela ciumannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke terus saja mengeksploitasi bibir manis Sakura, tidak peduli dengan ratusan pasang mata penonton yang histeris dan mimisan massal penonton karena melihat adegan hot tersebut.

Setelah 5 menit akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah padam karena malu.

"Sakura, kau dilarang meninggalkanku lagi dan ini perintah." Tegas Sasuke sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

* * *

-fin-

.

.

revieeew pls :)


End file.
